


Migraines

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [13]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke Has A Twin, Headaches & Migraines, Minor Swearing, No one likes Cullen, Sisterly Love, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Elia knows her sister better than she knows herself. So when Evangeline's headaches go from metaphorical to manifested, Elia goes into carer mode.





	Migraines

Elia knew her sister better than anyone. She knows how she thinks, how she moves, what she means when she can’t think of the word and she know what every little insignificant twitch means. So when Eve started blinking rapidly after a battle and began carding her fingers through her hair, putting pressure on her temples, Elia knew exactly what was coming.  
“That’s it, we’re going home.” Elia decided, grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her through the streets of Kirkwall without giving her a chance to protest. Ever since they were young, Evangeline had suffered from terrible migraines and over the years Elia had learnt to read the signs of what one was about to hit. This was also the only time that the younger twin did not protest to being looked after which just meant Elia took it all the more seriously. 

Upon entering the Hawke estate, Elia led Eve straight to her room where she promptly made the younger twin lie down on her bed, knowing full well that The Nest would do her head no good. Elia drew the blackout curtains and blew out any lit candles to let her sister’s room be consumed by darkness, even the softest light would hurt, and quickly ran down to the kitchen to fetch a cup of water. When Eve was settled and resting, Elia shut the door and sat next to it, always prepared in case Eve needed something. While the older twin may not have the same amount of caring nature that her sister does, Elia always did everything in her power to make sure these episodes were as painless as possible. That’s why, when they moved into the mansion, Elia made sure Eve’s room was facing the back courtyard so she never got the noise from the streets below, a luxury she was never afforded at their uncle’s house.  
“Messer Elia?” Bodahn was in front of the eldest Hawke before she could blink but she was very quick to hush him. Elia stood from her place by Eve’s door and pulled the dwarf down the stairs and away from the incapacitated twin’s door.  
“What it is?” She asked, whispering still despite the distance and happy when Bodahn caught the hint.  
“Ser Cullen is at the door asking for you and Messer Evangeline.” As if the day couldn’t get any worse, now she had to deal with Templars. Fucking fabulous. 

Elia stomped quietly down to the foyer where she saw the Knight Captain standing awkwardly in her doorway. It was no secret that the Hawke twins absolutely despised Cullen Rutherford if the scar he now sported was any indication.  
“What do you want?” Elia hissed, hand at the ready to shut the door in his face.  
“I need your help with some-” Cullen never finished his sentence as Elia held her hand up with a very unimpressed look on her face.  
“No can do. Evangeline’s out of action for the next few days and Maker knows I’m not dealing with you without her.” She didn’t even give him a chance to respond before she shut the door quietly in his face. She would have slammed it but that would make too much noise.  
“Not to comment out of place, Messer, but wasn’t that a bit rude?” Bodahn asked, carefully forcing back a snicker, he wasn’t overly fond of Cullen either.  
“Eve has a migraine. The less noise the better.” Elia explained, already on her way back upstairs to her sister’s room, “If anyone else comes today, tell them to fuck off and try again tomorrow.”  
“Of course. But what if Lady Merrill or Ser Fenris come?” Bodahn asked carefully. Elia paused in thought for a moment before sighing.  
“Tell Merrill I’ll explain later but we really need the estate to ourselves today. As for Fenris, tell him to fuck off and try again tomorrow.” And with that she was up the stairs and around the corner before the poor dwarf could blink twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Elia is best girl and the Hawke family hates Cullen. What else is new? Also Elia still belongs to Leafbaby, that ain't changing any time soon.


End file.
